Shiny Eevee
by glaceonxumbreon
Summary: A young boy awakes from his sleep to begin his Pokemon journey. He expects his journey to be normal. However, a lot changes when he comes across an abandoned shiny eevee.
1. A new Day The start of a journey

Autumn light shines through the bedroom window. A young boy opens his eyes and stretches. He crawls out of bed and showers. He walks out and as he gets dressed, his eyes fall on the calendar on his wall. Today's date is circled in red ink; February 13th. He walks over to the calendar and smiles. "Today is the day. I better not be late." He turns and finishes getting dressed and heads downstairs to the kitchen. A Marchoke is at work in the kitchen, preparing batter for pancakes. "Morning." The Marchoke turns, still mixing the batter.

"Hey there Luke. Morning to you as well." The Marchoke spoke with a Northern ascent. "Give me a bit, the pancakes will be done soon."

Luke Summers was just about an average young boy about to start his Pokemon Journey. However, for as long as he could remember, he could understand what Pokemon say and communicate with them. No one really knew how Luke was able to do this.

Luke nodded and looked down at his watch. It was 8:29 AM and he had to be at the professor's house to get his starter at noon. He had some time to spare. Luke decided it would be appropriate to go to his mother. Luke walked into a small room and knelt by an open cabinet. A picture of a young woman laid on the lower shelf. "Morning Mom. Today is the day we have been waiting for. I start my Pokemon Journey today. I hope I make you proud." Luke sat there for a moment in silence before closing the cabinet and leaving the room.

The smell of pancakes filled the house. Luke entered the dinning room where the pancakes had been carefully stacked on a plate on the table. "Smells good." He takes a seat at the table and prepares his plate of pancakes. Ever since Luke's mother died, her Marchoke always acted as the parent figure, but after today, Luke would be on his own in this world. Well that wasn't entirely correct. Luke would have his Pokemon to keep him company.

"It will be lonely when you are gone." The Marchoke stood at the kitchen smiling. "Be safe and please don't hesitate to visit when ever you can." Luke eat his plate of pancakes slowly, trying to savor the last bit of home before departing. He placed his dishes in the sink and grabbed his bag.

"I." Luke stood at the front door. "I promise to visit. Whenever I can find the time. See you." Luke left the house and ran off towards the professor's house to choose his starter. This was by far, the most important decision of his life. He arrived at the professor's house and calmly walked in. "Morning Professor."

The professor lifted his head from staring at the papers on his desk and looked at Luke. "Oh. Morning Luke. I guess you're here for your starter Pokemon." He stands up straight. "This way." The professor walked over to a small shelf of pokeballs, each group sorted by this Pokemon type. Due to Luke's lateness, most of the good fire, grass, and rock types were already taken, but Luke wasn't interested in any of those types. He moved himself to the dark group and picked up a ball. A name was plainly written on the top of the red and white ball: Absol.

"Heh. I guess Absol will have to do." He tossed the ball into the air and an absol comes out. It turned and looked up at Luke, its eyes fixed on his. "Well, if its okay with this guy here, I'll take him." Luke kneels and pets its head.

"Very well." The Absol accepted Luke's offer and nuzzled its head against Luke. Luke stood back up.

"Thank you professor." Luke grinned, glancing down at his new Absol that sat perfectly calm next to him. The professor nodded and handed Luke a pokedex and 5 empty pokeballs.

Luke pocketed the pokedex and added the 5 pokeballs to his belt before turning and leaving the professor's house, the Absol following close behind. Luke passed by his house where Marchoke was standing outside. "Before you leave Luke, take this, a Poke Nav. At least with this, you can call whenever you want. I already added the house number." He hands Luke the Poke Nav. Luke wasn't going to ask how a Pokemon with such large fingers could operate such small button, so the nodded and took it, attaching it to his belt.

With that, Luke departed from his lovely hometown of Lavender Town and headed off, to begin his Pokemon journey.

((It took me some time to get this to my standards, but this is the first chapter. I will be greatly honored if you could read this and comment about anything you think I could add, to make the story more interesting.))


	2. My Jounrney Keeps Getting Interesting

_(Sorry it took so long to finish this chapter. Major writer block. Long chapter here, so enjoy)_

Luke traveled along the winding route towards the next town. Along the way, he encountered a few rattatas, but none of them posed even a challenge for his Absol. "Pff. Where's the real challenge?" Absol was tired of all of these weaklings. He wanted a true challenge. It was getting dark and Luke decided to set up camp. Absol made a small fire and laid next to Luke. "When will we run into a good Pokemon. I'm tired of these weaklings." He looked up at Luke.

"Soon, I hope. I'm planning to add someone to my team. I just need to find a good match." Luke grins and looks down at Absol. "Wouldn't want you to get lonely, being the only Pokemon in the group." Luke turned his attention to the night sky. He hadn't seen the sky like this before due to the excess light of the town. Absol joined him and stared up at the sky. "Pretty amazing. Every star is like each Pokemon out there in the world, plus the ones we haven't even discovered yet. Millions out there."

After some time, Luke laid down and fell asleep. The noises around him soothed him to sleep. Absol laid next to Luke, nestled close.

The moon shined shined down from the sky. The sound of creeping footsteps wore Absol up. He looked about through the darkness. He could just barely make out about five or six small figures in the moonlight. They drew closer to Absol and Luke. "Back off now. Before I have to teach you all a lesson." Absol moved in front of Luke and stood tall. He wasn't going to let any harm come to him.

A few snickers were heard among the figures. One stepped forth, fully into the light. A Houndour stood in front the the others. He seemed more mature compared to the others. "You hear that guys? He says he's going to teach us a lesson. Hmpt. Get 'em." The other Houndours charged at Absol. With excel speed, Absol was able to constantly dodge their attacks.

Absol charged forward and tackled them down. Only one of the Houndours remained, the apparent leader. "You want some? I'll honorably take your puny ass down. It probaly wouldn't be any more difficult than the others."

"Not tonight, but keep in mind. We will be back. This is our territory." The Houndour ran off, followed by the others.

Morning light shined over the trees. Luke sat up and stretched. Absol laid next to him, still fast asleep. Luke stood up and began cooking breakfast. It took him some time, but Luke got the fire burning and started cooking some pancakes. The smell filled the area as Absol raised his head. He got up and walked over to Luke. Luke looked down from his pan towards Absol. "Morning. Sleep well?" Absol yawned and stretched out.

He shook off the cold chills of the early morning. "Yea. For the most part. What are you cooking there?" A gentle breeze flowed through the area.

"I'm making pancakes for myself. I'm not very good at making Poke Food. Is it okay if you eat berries, at least until we get to a town where we can buy some good Poke Food?" Luke placed his finished pancakes on a plate and sat up against a tree.

Absol moaned a bit. "I guess. I'm not quite fond of berries though. Lets hope it won't be for long." Absol walked off in search of some decent berries to eat. Luke sat by the tree, staring out in the distance and ate his breakfast. His focus was broken by a loud cry coming from where Absol went. Luke jumped up and ran towards the sound

Luke pushed through the woods until he came upon Absol. He was laying on his side with a Sneasel standing off to the side. Serious slash marks covered Absol's side. Absol was hardly moving. Luke rushed over to his side and pulled a potion out of his bag. However, when Luke reached for his bag, it wasn't there. He had left it back at the camp. "Dammit!" The Sneasel lunged forward, its sharp claws aimed for Luke. He closed his eyes, hoping for it be to over quick.

"Alakazam, psychic." The Sneasel was stopped in mid air. It grunted, trying to break free. Luke hesitantly opened his eyes to find an Alakazam standing between him and the Sneasel. A guy approached the Alakazam from behind Luke. "You okay?" Luke turned to look at the guy. He appeared to be a little older than him. He wore a white unbutton shirt, with a black shirt under it. Luke nodded, still wondering where he came from. "That's good. Get your Pokemon out of here." The guy kept his attention on the Sneasel. Luke staggered up and rushed over to Absol.

He picked him up and ran off. He heard something behind him. It sounded like breaking glass, followed by a loud hiss. It was obvious that the Sneasel broke out of the Alakazam's psychic. Most of Luke's being wanted him to run back and help, but what help could he supply with an injured Pokemon. Luke ran as fast as he could until he got back to the camp. He gently put Absol down and quickly ran over to his pack to grab the potions. The potions slowly healed Absol. He opened his eyes and weakly looked up at Luke. "I tried my best. He was too strong for me. I'm sorry Luke." His voice was weak. The potions weren't helping as much. His eyes slowly closed.

"No. Absol no." Tears began streaming down Luke's face. The guy from before approached. "Please help. I need to get my Absol to the Pokemon Center. Please." The guy's Alakazam came from behind him. Alakazam looked into Luke's eyes.

"I sense much passion in you." Alakazam looked down at Absol. "Have no fear. He will not die, but he will need to get treatment as so as possible." Alakazam walked back over to its owner. Luke nodded and picked up Absol. "Come along. We need to hurry. Take my hand." Luke stood and hesitantly took the Alakazam's hand and a second later, all four of them were teleported to the Pokemon Center. Luke staggered a bit from reentry.

"Thank you. I will not forget this." Luke turned and rushed towards the Pokemon Center. His shoulder was caught by the guy. Luke turned to face him again. "What is it?"

"You might not fully understand this, but take good care of your Absol. Take care Luke." The guy backed off and teleported away with his Alakazam. Luke turned and rushed into the Center. Luke placed Absol on the counter and called over Nurse Joy.

"Miss, my Absol is seriously injured. Can you please help him?" Nurse Joy looked Absol over and quickly brought him to the back for treatment. Luke constantly walked back and forth, waiting for her to return with Absol. The pressure was too much for Luke. He decided to take a short walk and get some air. He exited the Pokemon Center. It was starting to rain.

A few minutes went by and the rain had really started coming down. Luke began making a run back to the center. He stopped suddenly at the something rustling in the bushes. Luke hesitated a bit, but moved aside the bushes to see what was there. To his surprise, he found a little eevee curled up in a ball. It was shivering violently from the cold. Luke knelt down close to the eevee. "Hey there little one." The eevee weakly looked up at him.

"Help. Me." The eevee was covered in mud and filth, as well as a few bruises. That eevee must have really been having a bad day. Luke reached out his hand and gently picked the eevee up. He could feel the eevee shivering in his arms. He made a full out dash back to the Pokemon Center. Absol patiently waited at the door. He looked up as Luke rushed passed without saying a single word. He stopped at the counter and collected his words.

"Miss. Please." He placed the eevee on the counter. "It needs help. Please." Nurse Joy took the eevee and walked off. Luke stumbled his way over to the wall and sat straight down. Absol came over and laid next to Luke. The rest of the night seemed to linger on forever.


End file.
